Tenemos que hablar
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Porque al final,aquellas palabras siempre tenían una advertencia de por medio.


Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO;** lo único que me pertenece es la historia, **prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l.

 **Notas de la autora**

Siendo un dia estresante , escribi esto, creo que salio luego de que me relajara, espero que les guste, pese a que mi emociones era de reconfortante, escribí algo triste, x3 le doy un granito de arena los Hitshina, aunque no sea, exactamente de amor :Pde una manera u otraes hitshina :3 curiosamente,estaba pensado en subir el capitulode prohibida y termine escribiedo esto.

Bien, espero que les guste, que viva el Hitshina :D

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cursiva** \- flashblack: recuerdos anteriores-pensamientos de momo.

— **:** diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ.

Letra normal-presente

 **Universo alterno.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque al final,aquellas palabras siempre tienen, una advertencia de por medio

* * *

 **Tenemos que hablar.**

 **(** Capitulo único **)**

" _ **Tenemos el corazón roto, aun así, mantenemos las esperanzas de que algún día, obtendremos nuestros propio final feliz…"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mi madre me dijo una vez. **Que el amor es un veneno, que poco a poco te mata**. Y debo confesar que es así. Ahora mismo mi corazón parecía estar sufriendo un envenenamiento. Supongo que debía prevenirlo, el amor, tarde o temprano acaba, dejado cicatrices difícil de sanar o eso me dijo una vez Rangiku._

 _Debí saber que nada positivo saldría de un "tenemos que hablar, en casi siempre de los casos, hay una ruptura de por medio._

 _Pero ¿Cuándo se acabo el amor? ¿Cuándo dejo de quererme?_

 _Tal vez hice algo malo, ¿acaso mi amor ,no fue suficiente para los dos?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Creo que debemos terminar, ya nada es igual, pensé que te quería pero en realidad, sólo te veo como una amiga—lo dice como si fuera obvio— lo siento.

 _Un "lo siento" solo puede decirme, creen que con un simple "lo siento" todo se arreglara, que la fisura que está teniendo mi corazón, serán reparada, que mi amor por él, se borrara como si nada._

 _Lo odio, a él, a mí ,por sentir esto._

 _¿Porque fui una ingenua! permití que mi corazón traicionara a mi conciencia._

 _Ahora obtengo lo que merezco._

—Momo

 _Soy una chica, debería estar bien, una simple ruptura no debe lastimarme._

— ¿Alguna vez me amaste, Aizen?—murmura con dolor, reprime las ganas de llorar, pero es inevitable. Nadie puede ser tan frió en una ruptura.

Él no responde y se va, la lluvia está por comenzar y Momo simplemente se siente vacía, rota, como una muñeca de trapo, que ha sido utilizada y desechada.

 _Es estúpido llorar por él, si no valoro mi amor, entonces no debería llorar, aun si, las lágrimas no dejan de caer._

La lluvia empieza a desatarse en toda la cuidad de Karakura, golpeado el frágil cuerpo de la chica. Con la cabeza gacha y las manos hechas puños, Momo Hinamori permanece sentada en la banca del parque, misma donde su novio se le confeso y ahora mismo le rompió el corazón. La lluvia pronto se convierte en tormenta, los relámpagos adoran el cielo oscuro sin estrella.

Nadie logra sacarla de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera la lluvia.

" _ **Tal vez ,mi amor, no fue suficiente para los dos"**_

— _Te quiero—le había dicho mientras se aferraba asu brazo derecho._

— _Yo también te quiero, eres la única mujer que ha logrado tocar mi corazón._

Al final, fueron simple palabras vacías, con el único objetivo de obtener lo que quería, para luego desecharla,como si fuera un simple papel o ropa diaria.

" _Él me dijo que me quería,no debí creer en sus palabras, ahora mi corazón esta roto, por creer aun en los cuentos de hadas"_

 _ **—Sabes Momo, el amor es algo que está en el aire.** Cuando te enamoras te vuelves irracional._

En una ocasión, su mejor amigo Toushiro Hitsugaya, le comento luego de su rompimiento con su ex-novia.

 _—Y cuando eso pase , ten por seguro que te romperán el corazón._

No le hizo caso aquellas sabias palabras,ahora debía pagar las consecuencias por aquel error.

Amor es igual al veneno, como la ingenuidad a la ignorancia.

— ¿Él es diferente? —lo había defendido, a capa y espada, en una ocasión, cuando recién se lo presento, a su mejor amigo.

—Es mayor que tu. Es solo quiere enamorarte, eres una tonta momo-moja-camas, si crees en sus palabras—Pero ella no le hizo caso. Creyó en las palabras de Aizen y ahora. Su corazón estaba roto.

 _ **El amor es como un veneno, que poco a poco te mata.**_

No pudo dejar de llorar, era tan difícil intentar calmar aquellos espasmo que producía su llanto, el dolor se estaba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, un dolor que no se podría quitar con una simple pastilla o palabras de aliento.

La lluvia empeoro pero ella ni siquiera fue consciente de ello.

Cerró los ojos, todo a su alrededor estaba girado. Cuando se dio cuenta, todo estaba oscuro, sin estrellas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:

—Eres una tonta— susurro. Momo levemente abrió los ojos, el calor que emanaba su acompañante era reconfórtate, sentía entumecido y frio varias partes del cuerpo, varias gotas de agua resbalaron por su rostro.

—Toushiro—murmuro encimada— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Recogiendo chicas que se quedan dormidas a medio parque—dijo con sarcasmo— ¿Enserio? Quedarte dormida en medio del parque, es lo más estúpido que has hecho—regaño el joven.

Toushiro Hitsugaya era cuatro años más grande que Momo, su cabello era blanco como la nieve y unos bonitos ojos turquesa, había sido amigo desde bebé y el siempre se encargaba de cuidarla, de hecho, en ese mismo instante, él la traía cargado en su espalda, en una de sus manos llevaba un paragua que los protegía de la lluvia.

—Shiro-chan—murmuro aquel apodo, que siempre hacia rabiar a su mejor amigo.

Él frunció el ceño al escuchar ese estúpido apodo.

—Enserio momo-moja-canas, debería jalarte las orejas, estás loca por quedarte dormida, en medio de esta lluvia, ¿acaso quieres enfermarte? —mascullo.

La chica escondo su rostro en el hombre se su amigo, mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo, por un momento se sintió mal por aquel comentario, lo último que deseaba era enojar a su mejor amigo, por una tontería, pero rápidamente recordó a Aizen y las palabras frías que le dijo, cuando termino con ella.

Reprimió las ganas de llorar.

—Lo siento.

—Tkss, olvídalo, mejor duerme, pronto llegaremos a mi casa.

—Gracias, siempre haz sido mi héroe—musitó—siempre me haz protegido, incluso de mi misma.

—¿Qué estas diciendo ,momo?

—Tenias razón, siempre la tiene —un par de lagrimas cayeron de rostro.

El se paró a medio camino, noto como la voz de momo salía mas ronca y que ella estaba aguantada los sollozos.

—Momo

—Por favor no te detengas—pidió.

—Momo.

El siempre la había protegido, a pesar de que ella ya no era una niña, pero parecía que aun lo era, 17 años, no era exactamente una edad donde uno es completamente maduro.

" _Él no debería estar protegiéndote, tonta, ya no eres una niña" recrimino su conciencia._

—Toushiro—dijo con voz rota —Aizen terminó conmigo.

Él guardo silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar, era el sonido de la lluvia y relámpagos. Avivo el paso.

— ¿Estas bien? —al instante se arrepintió, era claro que ella no estaba bien.

—Lo estaré— concordó ella. Se aferro a la espalda de su amigo.

—Lo siento—menciono él. En parte porque no sabia que decir y otra porque en realidad está feliz que ella ya no estuviera con él

—No tienes porqué sentirlo, tu no rompiste mi corazón.

El no deseaba verla triste, nunca le había gustado verla así.

— **Todo pasara, siempre pasa** —Menciono él. Momo no dijo nada.

Años atrás,cuando Hitsugaya corto con su novia, ella misma le había dicho aquellas palabras, claro que en esa ocasión, fue a él,a quien le rompieron su corazón, de tal manera que ahora,todo a su alrededor le era indiferente, exceptuando a Momo, ella siempre estada en sus pensamientos y en su vida, algo que era difícil de evitar.

Ellos dos,siempre había compartido un lazo inexplicable.

Y mientras la lluvia continuaba por la cuidad, él la sostení no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente,

No lloro porque su amor no fuera correspondido, si no ,por el hecho que no fuera valorado, por la persona que amaba.

La inocencia es un veneno, que poco a poco te mata.

 **Porque al final, los cuentos de hadas no existe** y solo queda,las heridas causadas por una simple ilusión.

Después de todo, para el amor se necesitan dos,para la ecuación.

Aun así, _ **no perdía la esperanza, de tener su propio final feliz.**_

* * *

:D Les dije, que de una u otra manera, habia histhina de por medio :P

 **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte**

 **No se les olvide comentar**

 **los comentarios son gratis xD**

 **11-08-15**

 **nos vemos con cariño Fran :P**


End file.
